Durov
Durov was a noteworthy figure of r/gasmasks history. Background Information: Durov originally started out participating in MLP Kingdom, where first contact was by King_CreepaLot. At this point in time, Durov was heavily into My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Communism, Syria, and gas masks. He would continue to be active and mildly annoying to the entire server for several months, where, Durov almost immediately turned overnight into a Neo-Nazi. He also formed his own ponysona and pony nation, which was known as the Kingdom of Hoofoslavia, during his Communist days - which for the most part has completely faded out of use with Durov. Durov, after becoming a Neo-Nazi, now only had one friend left in the server, ShadowFlashy, who would not continue being his friend shortly after. This combined with his continued irritation and harassment of users had led him to leave the server several times, both of his own accord and of ways of being kicked. Eventually he would inform King_CreepaLot that he should either die or become a slave for the Fourth Reich. He would continue to harass the users of MLP Kingdom, especially Dorey and Moly - possibly due to his teenage horniness and lust. The Durov Incidents: Later on, Durov found the subreddit, and as such, the Discord server. He joined the server and would have simple chats at first, namely asking questions about gas masks. Shortly thereafter, Durov would get into arguments with various users and had a passion for posting clop. These two things would combine to, again, make him generally globally despised by the r/Gasmasks Official Discord community, and he would continually find himself being placed in jail as a form of punishment - to which he never learned from his mistakes. Durov would continue harassing users until, eventually, the staff team gathered together to cast a vote on banning Durov - it was a landslide success, nobody objected to banning him. He would be banned from the server and the peace returned for roughly a week, to where Durov would rejoin several times with alt accounts, and of course, be banned after performing some stupid action. There was, however, one action that stood out above all else; Durov was accused of pedophilia in January of 2019. Involvement In Doxxing Bork Another member around this time was known as Bork, a Finnish user who regularly would get into trouble with users, and, eventually ended up posting on the Gas mask and Respirator Wiki without an account or VPN, which resulted in his IP address being made public. Durov then proceeded to dox him with this information (along with Slav) which resulted in Bork flipping out and threatening legal action against both Slav and Durov also reporting the accounts of both (of which ended up in Durov's account getting deleted) to Discord (First discovery of his dox was from a 4-Chan post). He also got noticeably aggravated when it came to specific jokes and memes, primarily related to Finland or airsoft. Norway House's Findings: On December 19th 2018, British collector Norway House was successful in gaining access to two My Little Pony fanfictions written by Durov. Durov gave the fanfics out without any fuss, leading Norway House to suspect that Durov had some kind of bizarre humiliation fetish. The fanfictions only served to worsen Durov's public image, as he displayed a shockingly poor grasp of the English language, alongside frankly weird police brutality and pony transformation. However, it was Norway's discovery in Durov's private server that truly cemented Durov's place in server infamy. On January 6th, 2019, Norway House successfully gained access to Durov's private MLP themed Discord server. Aside from the usual hallmarks of an MLP server - vicious and unenforceable rules, severely lacking social skills, and mild undertones of age regression - Norway House managed to also gain access to the NSFW channel on the server. Aside from the horrific amounts of MLP Rule 34, Norway House also found out that Durov was manipulating the Discord bot to look up illegal CP in the NSFW channel. Horrified but unsurprised, Norway House broke the story on the official r/GOD Discord server, posting the evidence to the #quotes channel. Reactions were varied. Both Moulage and Duke left his server fearing legal repercussions, and Norway House threatened to contact the Devon And Cornwall police to deal with the situation. Known Servers: * Cozy foxhole * MLP Kingdom Category:MLP Kingdom Category:Banned Category:Cozy foxhole